Secrets
by rabbitbat123
Summary: When Mystagon comes back from Edolas. Zoey, a new member of Fairy Tail, wants to know more about him, but can't because of his mysterious attitude. The only luck she has is when Mystagon uses his sleep spell it doesn't work on Zoey. Zoey hopes one day she'll meet him, and how he got back, but you never know with Mystagon.
1. Chapter 1

This is the life. Having a family to go to. I'm fifteen, and my name is Zoey. I have long purple hair with a small build. I'm new at Fairy Tail because a mouth ago I lost my parents. They were both murdered by the dark guild, and I will get my revenge. Grey, a member at Fairy Tail, found me outside of my home. He was with his squad. A women name Lucy. She's a celestial wizard. She is very powerful, but should get more clothes on. A man name Natsu. He is a dragon slayer who controls fire. A women name Erza. She is in S-class, and the strongest out of everyone there. Grey is a ice wizard, and he put ice on my forehead where I got smacked in the face. They said I can join Fairy Tail since I already know 'simple' magic. I went along with it, but they don't know that I am capable of defending myself. He is still in my mind. The one that killed my parents. His demonic smile that went cheek to cheek, and his orange eyes that glow. I will end him before he hurts anyone else.

I sipped my water on a stool in the guild. I heard the whispers of the other wizards talking. Talking about me, and it wasn't nice. "She's weird, " "What is she?" "Is she even useful. " "Probably not." Then I heard the laughing. I'm better off alone.

I snickered while getting up. I walked over to them, and slammed my hands into the table. "If you have something to say...I'm right here."

"Uhhhh..."

"Exactly! I knew this isn't nice like I thought it was. I knew this was a horrible idea coming here." I turned around, but I collided with Grey who was blocking the exit. "Move..Please. "

"Nah..." he smiled, messing my hair.

"Why not?"

"Not until you promise to come back. "

Juiva stormed by Grey, "What are you doing flirting with a toddler!"

"We're not dating, and she's not a toddler! " he hissed.

"So you admit you were flirting, " she bared her teeth.

"Wait no...its -"

I laughed, and walked around Grey. I turned my head, and smiled," See you guys tomorrow. "

I strolled down the rode into Lucy's apartment. She told me if she let me stay with her all I had to do was pay quarter instead half. So I took the deal. I crept upstairs, and opened the door. I had a dresser to myself to keep my clothes, but I used half of it to hide my potions.

I mastered the art of making potions to give me any power I please. All I do to get rid of it is drink sugar water. No one knows my ability. I want them to think I'm weak because no one would expect me.

I crawled into my bed, and closed my eyes. Tomorrow I will find a job, and I will go alone. Lucy slammed the door, and opened my eyes, "Sorry Zoey...I woke you up, " She frowned.

"It's quite alright," I responded, falling back to sleep. ...

I woke up to see Lucy already gone so I decided to get ready. I drunk a potion I made where I could store anything in mid air, and retrieve it. So I took my potions, and threw them in the air as they disappeared. I will need them later in a fight. I threw on my clothes, and went to the guild.

It was crowded. Natsu and Grey were arguing, and everyone was surrounding them.

"I'm always sick of you getting in my way!" Natsu yelled.

"You're in my way! You stink like your personality! " Grey smiled.

"Frozen spit!"

"Firey piss"

"Your comebacks are horrible, " Erza laughed.

Natsu started to sway as he collapsed. Grey eyes went wide before doing the same. Then everyone passed out, and I was in a room by myself again. I heard footsteps as the door swung open. A man in a dark blue cloak with his arms and legs covered in bandages came walking in. He had a dark blue bandanna on his forehead along with a black hood. He also wore a green mask covering the bottom of his face. I saw strands of blue hair, and a red marking on his right side of his eyem He had a green strape that carried sticks on his back. He walked over to me with his eyes in shock. "You're supposed to be asleep, " he hissed in a deep voice.

"So you did this!" I yelled.

"Of course I did... It's not hard to figure out. "

He walked over to the job board, and took a flier. He slithered by me when he stopped in his place. "Don't tell anyone about this, understand?"

"Sure, but...what's your name?"

"I'm Jel-...Mystogan. "

"So my friends will wake up?"

"They will wake up in five, four, three," he started to walk out, "two..one"

Mystogan walked down the street, "How did she fight the sleeping spell?" he thought. "What exactly is she?"

Everyone woke up, and got up in a yawn. "Mystogan?" Natsu questioned

Erza knodded, "Yeah."

"May I ask who you're talking about? " I asked.

Erza smiled, "Mystogan is a member of Fairy Tail. He had a rough past. He was once a king of Edolas."

"What's Edolas?" I asked.

"It's like a parallel universe."

"Thanks."

She grinned, and then continued the story. "Well the people didn't want him king anymore so they beat him up until he nearly died. He was in a place where there was no magic so all he had to fight back was his fists. He managed to escape, and open a portal to Earth. When he ended up past out in front of the guild when I found him. We got him medical attention, and that's all he told us. He didn't tell us how he made portal. After his wounds healed he left, and we never seen him since. Every time he wants a job he knocks us out like he used to. I don't know why? We know his secret. I think he's ashamed that he let his people do that."

"I want to know about this.. Mystogan."

"Good luck if you can find him," Erza laughed.

Natsu pulled off a flier off the job board, "Can we do this job?" He asked Grey, Erza, and Lucy. They walked to it, and started to read it.

"I think we can take a robbery," Lucy smiled.

"But maybe not with dark guilds," Erza frowned.

My eyes went wide when I went over there, and started to read it. This could be a chance to get revenge. "Can I go?" I asked.

"Sure you can!" Natsu laughed.

"Thanks when we leave?"

"Tonight, " Erza said.

I heard a door swung open when a man with blue hair came walking in. He had a red tattoo on the right side of his face. A black overcoat with a dark blue shirt. He had black pants, and white boots. "Erza," he yelled.

"Jellal?" Erza questioned his presence.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"I'm fine... How long can you stay?"

"As long as I want. "

"Then do you want to go on a mission. We need as much people as we can get."

He read the flier, and smiled, "I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Review an anime and Character, and maybe I'll write a fanfiction about it.**

Chapter 2

We were on the train. I was at window seat, and Grey was across from me. Erza was by me, and across from Jellal. Natsu was laying on Erza lap, sick, and Lucy was across from him.

"Thanks for coming, " Erza smiled.

Jellal stretched, and grinned "No problem, " he glanced at me "Who's she?"

"She's new here. Her name is Zoey," Erza said.

"Well hello," He said to me.

"Hi," I replied in a shy tone.

"What's your magic?"

I got up, "I'm going to get fresh air." I'm glad I got out of there. I wouldn't know what to say.

I step at the edge when the train started to speed up, and I fell off it, rolling until I stop with blood, and bruises on my legs. I looked on top of the train, and he was there. The monster who killed my family. Why is he there? Then it hit me. That train had a lot of rich people, and valuable luggage. Well this is easier than I thought.

I grabbed a speed potion, and drunk it. I went on the top of the train within seconds. At first he was shocked. "What are you doing here? "he asked

"Do you remember me?" I hissed.

"I never seen you in my life stupid girl."

"Interesting," I pulled out another potion. I drunk it, and it gave me strength. I punch him off the train sending him hundreds of feet. I jumped off the train, landing in front of him. That's how strong this potion is. I look down at him, and smiled. " Do you remember me now?

"No...but I want what you just drank..so give it, and maybe I'll spare you."

I felt the empty glass bottle in my hand, "Here," I threw it at his face.

"You'll regret that, " he laughed with blood coming down from his temple.

"No you'll regret killing my parents, " I flashed in front of him, and punched him. This time he didn't go as far. I guess he was prepared.

"That's it! You're dead...Like your parents," he chuckled.

I felt the anger inside of me. Yelling...Screaming. Telling me to strike, and end him at once. Then I heard a whisper of my sanity. It told me to wait then strike, and that's what I did.

He charged first, and I dodged his fist. I saw that he hits with his right, and that's his weakness. I punch his right shoulder, and only his right shoulder. His eyes went wide when he screamed. "THAT'S IT!" he yelled. "I didn't want to used this magic, but you leave me no choice."

Darkness came out of his fingers tips, and the hysterical laughter ringed in my ear. He's using dark magic, and if I get hit. I'll die. So I guess I have to use controlling magic.

Controlling magic is when you bend their muscles, and blood to do whatever you want. You should never do this because the magical pressure can't hold in your vessel. Your body would start spilling blood anywhere it can. Eyes, ears, mouth, anywhere.

The potion fell into my hands as I drunk it, and threw the empty bottle. I'm going to regret this, but as long as this bastard is dead. I don't care.

As he summoned the black magic. I held out my hand, forcing him to stop. "What the?" He studdered. "What did you do to me? I can't move!"

"Come here!" I told him in a strict voice.

"Are you cra-"

"I said come here." He started to walk without his will. Blood oozed out of my nose. When we were face to face I swung my hand, swinging him into the ground.

I lifted my hand up which lifted him up. I then moved my hand down and up. I repeated this until I was sure he broke half of his bones in his body. I smiled because I almost successfully killed him, but the cost was the blood coming from nose, eyes, ears, and my mouth. My head hurt, and I wanted to pass out.

I stumbled over to his paralyzed body. I lifted up my hand to end him, but someone grabbed it. I looked up to see Jellal. "Let me go," I yelled.

"No.. If I do you'll die," he sighed.

"I can care less...now...let...me...GO!" I screamed.

"NO!" He swung me into the ground, and pinned me. "Now tell me. WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING!"

"Well... I use potion magic."

"Yeah..."

"I used this potion that puts pressure on the vessel."

"Why would you do that!"

"To kill him!"

He let out a long sigh, and asked," How did you even get here?"

"I fell off the train..."

"How can you even...uhhh. Well great job for kicking his ass...now are job is done. That was quick." he laughed. He let up, and I turned, letting the blood drain out of my face.

Jellal turned to see the victim crawl away. He walked in front of him, crouching down. He scowled, grabbed the dark guild's collar, and pulled him until they were face to face.

"Where do you think you're going? "Jellal smiled.

"Uhhh-"

"Go ahead..I'm curious. Were trying to escape? Or no"

"Well -"

Jellal grabbed him by his hair, and started to drag him towards me.

Jellal then grabbed my waist, and threw me over his shoulder. "I'm taking you to the council. " Jellal mumbled to the dark guild. "But we are not 'close' so Erza will do it."

"Where are we going? " I asked him.

"To the train station to meet everyone. We were all looking for you."

...

When Jellal got there. Grey and Natsu were yelling, and Lucy was on Erza's back, trying to keep her from killing them.

"STOP!" Jellal yelled to get there attention. They looked, and saw the man they were looking for. The robber, and then... They stared at me.

"Oh my gosh did you have to win her battle?" Erza asked Jellal.

"No she took care of it, but used this potion that hurt her to win."

"How do we help you? " Erza asked me.

Jellal set me on the ground, "Just leave me.." I told them. "Just put this monster in jail."

"We can't just..." Jellal was interrupted by Erza.

"She knows her healing abilities more than anyone else... Let's go, but Zoey I'm keeping Grey, Natsu, and Lucy with you."

"Alright," I mumbled.

...

When Erza and Jellal left with the Dark guild. Grey crossed his arms, "Can I move you because you are in a middle of a train station. "

I laughed, "Okay."

He bent down, and threw me on his his shoulder, carrying me to a bench away from the people.

"When can we leave?" Natsu asked.

"When Erza comes back" Lucy yelled.

...

Erza came along with Jellal, "Okay let's go back to the guild."

...

Laying in my bed was nice. Getting revenge on a pyhico killer is also nice. Right now Jellal is staying at fairy tail. He's not a member, but he's going to help Erza if she needs it. My wounds healed within an hour, and after a good nights rest I will be ready for the guild tomorrow. The first thing I did when I got back was get this poison potion out of me. Now I feel great.

...

Tomorrow came along, and I walked to the guild. When I opened the door. Everyone was there, and they looked upset. Not mad, but scared.

"What's wrong? " I asked everyone.

They all looked at me when Erza sighed, "It's the Darkness."

"It's a what!" I yelled.

"Twelve beings in armor that are dangerous. The armor reflects your magic back at you, but doesn't reflect swords. So the only way to kill these things is to stab them. So we need to divide our teams. Two people for each team, and eat team kills two Darkness," Erza sighed.

"Why are they called Darkness?"

"Legends believe that under there armor...is pure darkness. "

"That's terrifying..."

"It'll be okay."

"Do we get to choose our teams?"

"No the teams are: You and Lucy, Natsu and Jellal, Grey and I (Erza), Wendy and Romeo, Juvia and Laxus, and Levy and Gajeel."

"But I wanted to be with my Grey," Juvia cried.

"No!" Erza yelled.

"Thank God," Grey whispered.

"GRRREEEEYYYYYY!" Juvia sobbed.

...

Our team separated, and Lucy and I were off on our journey, killing the darkness. She carried a sword, and so did I, but we saw nothing, but dirt.

...

Grey and Erza went on their little journey. "I'm tired..." Grey mumbled.

"Will you shut up, " Erza yelled.

"Ugggghhhh..."

"Let's go."

"...Fine."

...

Wendy and Romeo searched for the darkness. "I'm scared," Wendy cried.

"Don't be! You are very strong. Give yourself credit," Romeo smiled.

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Plus you have me!"

"I don't know if that'll make me feel better," she laughed.

Then they both laughed as they continue to walk.

...

Juvia and Laxus were arguing more than searching. "What do you mean Grey doesn't care!" Juvia cried.

"I never said that. I said I don't care about your love life," Laxus frowned

"You're rude..."

"How? I-"

Juvia started bawl, "I thought Grey cared about me!"

"I don't know Grey well so I don't know if he does..."

"How could you say that!" She continued to cry.

"Why did I get stuck with the crazies?" Laxus mumbled as they continue to stroll.

...

Levy and Gajeel were searching for darkness when Gajeel laughed.

"What's so funny? " Levy asked.

"If we see a darkness. You're not fighting," Gajeel said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but if you ever grow past my chest...I'll tell you."

"You're mean!"

Gajeel placed his forearm on her head smiling, "You're adorable"

"Shut it..."

"Hahaha if you get tired. You can always jump on my back. If you can reach it."

She laughed, "I hate you. "

They both smiled, continuing on there journey.

...

Natsu and Jellal were walking when Natsu turned to Jellal, "I think we should split up," Natsu told him.

"Will you be okay?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah don't worry dude..."

"Well okay..."

They went there separate ways, but deep down. Jellal was worried about Natsu.


End file.
